


Dead Duck

by Akuma2x1



Series: Curiosity Killed the Cat [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Kinky, M/M, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-21
Updated: 2003-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuma2x1/pseuds/Akuma2x1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to Curiosity Killed the Cat. Heero got a kinky toy as his Valentine present from Duo. Much to his chagrin, the toy turned him into a Valentine present for Duo instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Duck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lumena Atre](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lumena+Atre).



> The plot bunny came from Sley, my muse and the gift came from Mariah.

In a bedroom of white picket fenced house, a messy haired boy sat on his bed. It was late at night and the boy in his age was supposed to be asleep, but then again, the boy never thought himself as a boy. Right now, on the outside the boy seemed so focused at his laptop, but in the inside...

[Time?]

/12 hours 21 minutes 2 seconds to go./

[Damn, what's taking him so long to get back here!]

/He is on the second furthest colony. The shuttle needs at least a day to get back to Earth./

[I know that! But why did he take that damn job!]

/You know well he couldn't refuse Hilde's plea to accompany her to the junk auction on that colony./

[Hilde o korosu! Because of her, I've been sleeping alone for a month in this bed!]

/WE have been sleeping alone./

[Hai,hai, I'm you, you're me. I remember that.]

/Hn/

[Don't give me that boring 'HN'. The war is over, I don't need you to act like I don't mind sleeping alone tonight. I'm lonely, damn it, and it's your fault because you refused to go with them. Damn your pride.]

/Our pride, you mean?/

[Oh, shut up! I'm lonely!!!]

/Stop whining. There's nothing we can do about this situation./

The laptop beeped loudly, causing the boy to stop quarreling with himself. He blinked as a new window popped up on his laptop screen and the heart-shaped face of his lover appeared in the window. "Duo!"

"Hey, Hee-chan. I see you haven't slept yet. Miss me?" Duo smiled.

Heero growled and glared in full force at his lover.

Duo chuckled. "What time is it there?"

The Japanese boy's eyebrow raised. "00:21 AM"

"Ah damn, I miss twenty minutes. Whatever, it's still quite early. Will you look under my bed?"

"NO!"

Duo snickered. "Still traumatized by 'it'?"

Heero glared. Deadly.

"Do you know that makes it the perfect place to hide things I don't want you to see since you won't go near 'it'?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean to say that I have a surprise for you under the bed." Duo smiled when his Japanese lover looked at him as if he were suicidal. "It's not something like 'it'. You'll know when you see the surprise. I put it in blue box and placed a card inside it."

"What is the surprise?"

"Ah, ah... It's not called a surprise for nothing. See it yourself if you dare. I do hope we'll be able to make use of the other surprise when I get home later. See you within twelve hours, Hee-chan."

"Wai..." The screen went blank before Heero managed to finish his sentence. The Japanese boy contemplated what his American lover just said, weighing whether he should look for the surprise or not .

[There's no way I'm going near that cursed vibrator!!!!]

/But Duo's surprise is near it/

[That baka should have known better and put the surprise somewhere else!!!]

/Where? We often do the cleaning and he hasn't been home for a month now. It's near to impossible to hide a surprise from us, except in a place where we certainly wouldn't peruse./

[I'm going to kill him.]

/I still want to get fucked, you know./

[Aaahh, shut up!!]

/So, are we going to look for the surprise or not?/

[No!]

/It's a surprise./

[No.]

/We've never been given a surprise before.../

Five minutes later found the Japanese boy sitting on the floor between his bed and Duo's bed. After making sure the box where he had pulled out the cursed vibrator was shoved so far away. He took out the blue box his lover had mentioned. It was as big as a desktop's monitor. With an enthusiasm that rivaled a child, he unbound the red bow binding the box and opened the box.

[What the....]

/....a bear?/

There inside a box, sat innocently a white teddy bear with little red heart sewn on his left chest. It was so white and when Heero touched the bear, he found out the fur was very very soft. He lifted the bear up, out of the box and sat it on his lap. His left hand unconsciously stroked the bear, savoring it was softness. His attention was drawn to a love-shaped ear tag on the bear's left ear. Heero used his right hand to open the tag and read the inscription.

 _Name : Valentino_

The bear's name triggered Heero's memory. A quick look at the calendar on the wall told him he had forgotten what day was it.

[No wonder Duo asked what time it was.]

/It's 14th of February. Valentine's Day!/

[Damn, I forgot about it. I don't have a present for Duo.]

/Well, he won't be home for the next twelve hours. We can still find him a present later today./

[Still..... I should have thought to get a gift before now.]

/Well what else can we say? We forgot about that because all we could think of for this past month is to have his cock up in our arse?/

[I'm starting to hate you. You know that?]

/I'm you. No way you can hate me. Now let's read the rest of the tag.]

Heero grumbled but decided to make a peace with his own mind. He read the text below the bear's name and smiled.

 _Birth : 14th of February AC 191  
His heart is red and full of love  
He cares for you so give him a hug  
Keep him close when feeling blue  
Feel the love he has for you_

[Typical Duo]

/True, I think we will call him 'Baka' instead of 'Valentino'. The name is too long./

[Baka, right. Duo can't protest because he gave him to us.]

/Right. It's our Baka./

"Baka..." Heero murmured and hugged the bear happily.

It was when he was about to put the bear back into the box he remember the card Duo had mentioned. He reached in and pulled it out. Opening the card he recognized Duo's handwriting.

 _Happy Valentine's Day, Hee-chan. I know you  
like bears, or you wouldn't have given one to  
Relena. Do you know that I bought the vibrator  
as a companion gift to the bear? I figure out  
that you won't refuse my offer to 'play' after  
getting the bear. I figured you'd be less  
likely to refuse my offer to 'play' after  
getting the bear. However, you found the  
vibrator by accident and was traumatized by  
it. I decide to change the gift then._

 __

 _I hear Japanese people are great in making  
intricate knots and bonds. *grins*_

 _Love you always,_

 _Duo_

Heero frowned as he set aside the card.

/I wonder what kind of gift Duo is giving us.../

[I dunno. Knowing Duo, it must have something to do with bonds and knots.]

/Let's find out, shall we?/

The Japanese boy reached inside the box and touched something very smooth. He pulled out, and recognized the items. Colored silk ribbons that were as blue as his eyes. As he drew the ribbons out, he noticed they were about five inches in width and very, very long. When he got to the end of the last ribbon the was a pile of blue silk next to him that was the same height as the bear.

[Why the hell did he give me a bunch of this? Surely it's smooth and lovely to touch, but what can I do with it?]

/I think I know his reason.../

[What?]

/Duo said he hoped to be able to use the other surprise when he gets home./

[So?]

/Japanese, bonds, knots, ring a bell?/

[..... you don't mean....]

/Yup, he wants us to welcome him in bondage, using this silk/

[And how we will do it?]

/........ you don't know how to make intricate knot and bondage?/

[No.]

/........ I only know how to tie people so they won't move. I know nothing about erotic bondage./

[Damn!]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eight hours later.

Heero sat on his bed. Naked. Blue silk ribbons sprawled on his lap and his bed while he was absorbed with the book he was holding.

[Tell me why we are doing this?]

/Because we can't think of any presents that match Baka and this is the only thing we can do in this short time. He will be happy to see us, naked, in his blue silk, waiting for him. Now shut up, I'm trying to understand this book so we can get ready before he arrives./

Heero put the book on his lap and tied his left hand.

[........ Did you HAVE to buy 'Japanese Bondage for Dummies?]

/Despite its name, it's a good book/

From his left hand, he straightened the silk and wrapped it around his left ankle.

[I didn't like the strange look that cashier gave me!]

/I told you to Ignore her./

He circled the silk around the ankle once, bound it with his right ankle, and made a complex knot between the ankles.

[She was giggling!]

/Stop whining. Concentrate on this book instead!/

[What kind of knot you're making?]

/I dunno. I just choose one of the bondage types listed on the book. It says that this bondage is used by slaves who offer themselves for their Master./

[Better hide the book once you finished making the bonds. It won't do to make Duo know we use slave bondage for him. I still care for my ass.]

/I know I know. The last time we role played as slave and master, Duo wouldn't let us rest all night. Now concentrate!/

So without interruption of his double thoughts, Heero managed to tie his ankles, then up to his waist and chest. He followed the instructions to the letters, forming knots here and there.

[What the hell are we making? The ties and knots are quite loose. Bondage is supposed to restrain our move completely, but look at us. I still can move my limbs.]

/Patient. Just follow the instructions. It says in the description that all the knots and ties will from an intricate pattern on us and tighten automatically when we finish./

[Fine]

Fifteen minutes later, after struggling with the bonds, Heero managed to reach the last instruction. At some point in the instructions, he'd had to turn around to balance on his knees and shoulders. His left hand was tied to his left ankle while his right hand was busy weaving the silk around his body.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

[Done yet?]

/Almost. I need to tie the silk to something that won't budge./

[Tie it on the bedpost]

With his free hand, Heero looped the silk onto the nearest bedpost. Following the last instruction, he moved backward and felt the knots tightened around him. His right hand which had been wrapped on loose bonds was pulled toward his right ankle. The bind on his neck also tightened. He was jerked backward quite strongly, and felt all the knots move and tighten around him to their maximum. His right hand was next to his right ankle. He was balanced on his knees and shoulders, ass raised high in the air. The bind on his neck was as snug as a one-size-too-small-choker.

[Great bondage. Lower our ass, will ya? I think Duo would pounce on us if he saw how high our ass is right now.]

/Can't. The knots make it so that we have to raise our ass or we will choke.../

[Remove the knots first then. We know now how to do the Japanese bondage. Just lower our ass. We'll put the bondage on again just before Duo come home.]

/......................../

[What?]

/I don't know how to remove the knots........./

[Nani???!!]

/They have tightened around us. I can't even move my hands./

[Read the instruction again! There must be a way to undo the knots.]

/How can we read the instruction if we can't use our hands to lever us up?/

[You mean to say that we're trapped in this bondage?!!!]

/...............This seems that when the slaves use it to bind themselves, they can't undo it. It's up to their Master to release them./

[And you just realized it now?!!]

/...................../

Heero wiggled around, trying to loosen the bondage but all he succeeded was to tighten it further. When he felt the pressure on his neck started making him choke, he ceased his struggling.

/Stop it. Do you want us to die choking by our own bondage?/

[Then find a way. There's no way, I'm going to stay tied up for hours with my ass high in the air.]

/We can tear the silk and free ourselves./

[No, this silk is Duo's gift for us.]

/........then the only way I know is to wait for Duo to return and free us./

[............remind me not to do any bondage in the future.....]

/You got it./

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It didn't take a genius to guess how Duo would react. Once he saw his Japanese lover naked on the bed, bound by the blue silk he gave to him, with his ass high on the air, he wasted no time to remove his clothes. After a hastey preparation, he grabbed Heero's hips and entered him in one swift stroke, earning a gasp from the helpless boy. He then proceeded to ram in and out of Heero's tight body until he came. He rested for a while then, keeping his softening cock inside before starting it all over again.

All through the day, the white bear sat on the night stand peacefully and watched his owner getting the ride of the year.

~OWARI~


End file.
